A dream?
by isflamma
Summary: A story of two survivors that are hiding in the RPDbuilding at the beginning of the outbreak. Original title: Untako?


DISCLAIMER:  I don't own the idea for Resident Evil, Capcom does. 

A friend who read this thougth I should mention these things (and I agree):

This story is set during the beginning of RE2 and 3. And some ideas came from the novelization of RE2.  It's about two other survivors (you know that the first guy in the RPD in RE2 mentions other survivors in other rooms) that are hiding in the RPD building. It's mostly just a snippet of a story, so there won't be any more info about these people and their backgrounds. And yes, I know it's very confusing, but it's supposed to be that way. 

Things in italics are thoughts. 

And sorry for the weird layout, didn't have time to fix it.

"It's cold in here." 

"Yeah. I'll have another look outside…"

"No, you don't have to, not for me."

"Are you sure? I…I think it's safe now."

"I'm sure. It's just my nerves. No need to risk your life for that, especially with your foot hurting." 

_She smiled at me then. A shaky smile, but a smile none the less. Guess she knew how much I didn't want to go out there. But who would want to? God my foot is really killing me._  

"It's been quiet for a while now."

"Yeah, maybe someone finally came. Or maybe they managed to stop it."__

_The idea sounded silly even in my own ears. But it was a sliver of a hope and that was all we had now. Not that I really think they'd ever be able to truly stop it. It was just a matter of time now._

"I sure hope so." 

"How's your hand?"

_The baby blue of my t-shirt was now red, soaked in her blood. She looked like she was in a lot of pain. Completely understandable though, that damned dog had managed to bite her before I shot it. I just hope nothing more will come of my mistake. _

"It's not so bad any more, the bandage stopped the bleeding."

_I smiled at her then. Good old Betty, lying just to make me feel better about not being able to help her. I just hope it was the 'bandage' that stopped the bleeding, and not the other reason… Oh God, not that. Not to sweet old Betty…Not that anyone deserved this. Why didn't we listen to the S.T.A.R.S. members? And now it's just too damn late.      _ 

 "That's good." _I paused_ "Look Betty…I'm really sorry. I…"

"Oh shush. You did what you could. I'm lucky you didn't hurt yourself more because then we would both be dead. And we managed to get in here now didn't we? You're a pretty good shot Lisa. I'd be dead if it weren't for you and..." 

_You still might be…Both of us still might be, and we probably are. _

"Wait, do you hear that?" 

_Oh God, not again. More of those zombies or whatever they are. People I used to know. My friends and relatives. When will this nightmare end?_

"Please God, let the door hold."

_I pray that it will Betty. I don't want to die that way. Why oh why did I leave the gun outside? There might have been some bullets in here, the cops said something about it…_

_The shuffling sound is getting  closer. _

_And the moaning, I don't think I'll ever be able to get that sound out of my mind. That horrid, pained sound of need. The need to feed, to kill. And it's calling for us._  __

_But what's that sound? Gunfire? The other survivors! Or the help that was called, have they finally come? Maybe we can still make it out of here. _

"Oh my God…" 

"Oh no…" __

_They were screaming. Another false hope then. Strange that knowing there are people dying just a few rooms from here isn't making me upset. It must be the shock. Cos I sure as hell panicked when my mother suddenly tried to attack me. But I don't know about Betty. She might not take it as easily._

"Are you ok Betty? Betty?"

_Oh no. Don't you die on me. Nononononononono…_

_Wake up! Wake up. Ok, get a grip Lisa, it's just the blood loss and shock, she'll wake up any second now. Any moment now. C'mon Betty, don't leave me. Don't leave me here alone with those things out there! _

_God, how long has it been since Betty blacked out? How long have I been here in this tiny room by myself, the stench of death in the air, the moans of the undead ringing in my ears. There seems to be more of them now, more poor souls destined to wander around aimlessly searching for food._

_I can't even feel my right foot anymore, I must have twisted it worse then I thought. _

_Betty's hand is getting cold.  _

_It was only chilly earlier, but now it's cold. Or maybe it's my own hand that is cold? I don't know. Maybe she's just sleeping, gathering strength so that when we get out of here she'll be able to walk out on her own. And why hasn't anyone come looking for us yet? _

_Someone on the outside has to know that something has happened! Why aren't they here yet!? _

_Oh, there's that clicking sound again. Another one of those dogs. It's probably eating at it's comrades carcass that's lying in a pool of it's own blood down the hall. The one that attacked Betty earlier, the one that I shot, using the last bullets I had. _

_It's really getting cold in here. But I can't go out, I won't. Not with those things still out there._

_They'll come. And when they do, we'll walk out of here and make sure that someone pays for this. Umbrella, I think. I don't really remember any more._

_Betty's hand is getting really cold. _

_Have I gone insane? Maybe all this is just some crazy dream that I'm having. It has to be, things like this only happen in the movies. That's right, I'm just dreaming all of this. I'll wake up any second now and mom will yell at me that I'm gonna be late for school. _

*Cough*

_Huh? See…Betty is waking up now. Her hand is moving. And see, she's coughing. _

_But her hand is really, really cold. _

_And that's blood coming out of her mouth. _

_Oh God. Oh dear God no. _

_They're outside the door now, I can hear them banging against it as I'm pushing myself away from Betty. Or what used to be Betty. _

_Suddenly my back hits the wall. I'm stuck. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. _

"This is just a dream. Thisisjustadreamthisisjustadreamthisisjustadream!!!This can't be happening!!!!!

_I'm screaming as hard as I can. Why won't I wake up? Why?_

_"_Ow! Let go! Let go!!" 

_Betty has grabbed my foot, my sore foot. I kick at her and she let's go. But now she's coming closer and closer…_

_And then it hits me as I look into those milky white eyes so close to me, this isn't a dream, but a horrid reality._

_I'm going to die._

_*_*********************

Too confusing? Lemme know what you thought, ok? 

Anyway, to clear things up a bit:

Betty: old lady who dies and becomes a zombie by infection from the dog bite.

Lisa: young girl who is killed by Betty. Twisted her ankle when they ran around. 

Anything else you want cleared up, let me know! Oh by the way, my friend suggested a really funny ending to this. It had me laughing for hours. Let me know if you want to read it.


End file.
